Flame and Metal
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: Ed didn't think it would happen. Oh, no... he didn't. One hotel room, one bed, one VERY hot Flame Alchemist? Oh, yes... it WOULD happened, wouldn't it? The title sounds BETTER than the summary. TRUST me.


**Flame and Metal  
A FMA fanfiction  
One-Shot  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Pairing: Ed/Roy  
Disclaimer: Wow. Crappy title... you know who owns it all... A FMA story... I've always wanted to do one, but never had the balls too because it's such a popular series and I didn't want to mess it up or anything like that... but it IS a yaoi -ahaha...- revolving around Ed and Roy. The reason behind this? I just got back from AWA 14 in Atlana -which is Anime Weekend Atlanta (Sep. 19-21)- and Vic Mignogna and Travis Willingham were there together as voice-actor guests, which was a first for AWA because usually it's Vic, Monica Rial, Colleen Clinkenbeard, Greg Ayers, Mike McFarland, Chris Patton to name a few... but it was a HELL of a weekend! Roy and Ed together in one convention? Silliness and name-calling was ensued! So, on the ride home, the gears in my head started clinking, the cobwebs mysteriously vanished, and I was all giddy by the time I reached Forsyth. And so, I present a small yaoi of my Flame and Fullmetal Alchemists because, well... I love them. Review nicely and happy reading!**  
--

It had all come down to this.  
And he _hated_ it.  
So much it was like dealing with nails going down a chalk board and then turning around and having someone sing "This Is The Song That Never Ends"... times ten. How in the world could they DO this to him...?! Oh, there would be hell to pay later for this, oh yes... He glared at his counter-part from the other side of the room and felt his frown deepen even more. He slouched down the the uncomfortable chair and hooked his foot over his metal one that was balanced on the table.

"Feet down, Fullmetal."  
"Get the stick out of your ass first, Colonel Flame-Head."

Yes, it was a mistake of sorts in Edward Elric's mind. Being stuck in a hotel room with the infamous, if even most boring person in the WOLRD, that was a womanizing, drill-sarget of work, and a arrogant prick.

Roy Mustang.  
Ed grounded his teeth, picturing himself back at Central performing alchemy on everyone that set this up. It HAD to be a set-up. He half blamed Lieuteant Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, and his brother, Alphonse. Why they would... probably for their own humor and to get Roy out of the office to have a breather and for Ed to get worked up. Originally, Ed had been sent to some little town west of Central for work on the lead Philosopher's Stone. Eager, he had packed up and was ready to go when Al stepped in and told his big brother he couldn't go, but that he should find someone to go with him. Ed boasted he could go alone and that it wouldn't be a problem. That's what _he_ thought until he walked into the train station to board up on his train when he saw Roy standing there, grim-looking and rather pissed, a suitcase by his feet.  
"You've got to be kidding me," grumbled the ebony-haired pyro. Ed gawked at him and immediately threw a tantrum. "I am NOT going with YOU! You need to be BACK behind your DESK! GAH, GO BACK TO HELL!!" Roy had rolled his dark eyes and picked up his suitcase. "Quit whinning. Get on," he ordered in a dead-panned voice and climbed on. Ed gnashed his teeth and stomped up off the platform, still making faces behind his superior's back. "I can't believe they got YOU to come on this mission. I can handle it FINE on my own!," he hissed, his ember eyes flaring. Roy picked a compartment and threw in his luggage, sitting down on the plush seating. "Fullmetal, you always need someone to follow behind you to pick up the mess you make along the way. That's why it's taking so long for you to pay back the damages still from Lior," Roy stated, smirking. Ed felt his right eye twitch. Taking a deep breath, he walked to his seat, put the luggage underneath it, sat down quietly, and crossed his arms over his chest.

He was _not_ going to let the Colonel get to him on this trip.  
So, he decided then and there to be the better one and not say anything but do his job.

It wasn't going too well... still.

It had turned out that the train heading to their destination broke down, it began to storm horribly, the phones were down, and the only thing left to do was to wait it all out in a hotel. Ed was fine with that, glad to get away from Roy, only to find out that all the rooms with double beds were booked and the only thing was left was... one... single-bed room.

Could today get anymore _better?!_  
Ed sighed and played with his blonde hair, still in its braid as he stared out the window, watching the rain dance on the winow pane. Lightning danced across the sky in a mad dance, mingling with the low-rumble claps of thunder. The more he stared out, the more his mind wandered over things... Al, the Stone, their journey so far, Scar, the recent horrifying death of a child turned into chimera by a former State Alchemist, the homonculi that stared to show up... a shudder ran through Ed at the memory of Nina Tucker. If the night of his and Al's transmutation circle was bad, this one of the girl was up there with it. He could remember the coppery stence of the blood spattered on the wall, the silent rain that had fell, the harsh but truthful words Roy spoke to him... the grip on his wrist... those deep eyes locking his body frozen on the spot...

blinking, the Fullmetal shook his head and let out a breath he didn't know he held in for so long. He flexed his right hand, feeling the automail creak slightly, trying to bring himself back from the memory. _'Why... DID I think that...? That was weird,'_ he thought. He glanced at Roy from behind his long bangs, watching as the man flipped a page in the local newspaper, his brows furrowed in deep reading, still in his State uniform, gloves and all. Ed made a face and stretched, wearing only a long-sleeved black shirt and comfy gray sweats, feet and hands bare._ 'What an uptight bastard... what's he gonna do- sleep in the uniform as well? Or does he EVEN sleep?'_ Sniggering to himself, Ed stood and picked up an apple from the table, munching into it loudly. "Oy, where are you going to sleep?"

"The bed, naturally."  
"What?! Oh, hell no! I called the bed!"  
"I'm the one in charge with the higher rank, so, it respectfully goes to me."

**_Thunk!_**

Roy sat still while Ed stood several feet away, a look of triumph on his face. He had nailed the red apple at Roy's head perfectly. "Hmm, I heard a hollow sound- there must be really nothing IN there!," hooted the blonde, hands on hips as he grinned largely. Roy glared at the boy. "I can easily snap my fingers and you could burn up instantly for that, Fullmetal Pipsqueak."

"Military Dog!"  
"Shorty."  
"Grrr... Flaming Bastard!"  
"Midget"  
"ACK! PLAYBOY!!"  
"Oh, c'mon, Ed... I thought you could do better than that."

Ed opened his mouth, cheeks flaming to retort back when a large roll of thunder shook the room, the electricity going out immediately after the burning flash of lightning. Ed stumbled forward, the sudden darkness overwhelming him. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Fuck!," he swore. His foot caught the edge of the bed, making him fall. Hands went up and found something hard to grip. Gasping from pain, Ed blew out a large breath, trying to steady himself. "What did I-"  
"How you managed to find me in the dark is odd," came the low voice, now quiet. Grateful the dark hid his blushing face, Ed grew still. He must've grabbed Roy's arms. The muscles were tense and firm... "Uhm... sorry. I fell over, and uh... I don't really like the dark...," Ed mumbled, shifting on his knees. "Oh, so you do have a weakness...," mused the man above him in a quiet voice. "Gah, bite me! Everyone does! I'm sure yours is water, you pyro-maniac," Ed growled, his clumsiness now fading away, turning into anger. Lightning flashed again, the rain beating down harder on the building. Ed grimanced and ducked his head, his braid falling over his shoulder. He didn't know he had gripped some on Roy's arms, his fear showing again. Roy saw this through the dancing light from the window, something crawling through his stomach. Was it... pity...? Or concern? He remembered that even though Ed had suffered through so much, he was still just a kid in someways. Roy didn't know what came over him, but he leaned down, letting the newspaper fall from his fingers on the table near him as he hauled Fullmetal into his lap, ignoring the struggling and instant swearing. "What the hell?! Mustang, drop me! Man, I am NOT scared!! God, I'm so glad Al isn't here...!," he whined at the end, humiliation winning. "Shut it, brat," Roy ordered flatly. Both sat there for a minute, listening to the storm, Ed's fears slowly diminishing.

Ed's head was laid upon the Colonel's chest, listening to the steady, strong heartbeat. Not one for really showing emotions, feelings, or anything that was buried deep inside of him, Ed closed his ember eyes, soaking in the moment. Since he joined the State Alchemists, Roy was always badgering him, always pushing him to the limit. And so deep down in his heart, Ed wanted to be like the Flame Alchemist- strong, brave, and full of confidence. Oh, Ed knew he was brilliant, cocky, and such himself, but Roy always seemed composed. Proud. The more he had pondered over those feelings, the more he grew for the tall man... in something. What was it that mad his blood run, his heart beat to pump faster, and grow dizzy whenever he was even two feet from Roy? Hell, why was he even _thinking _about it?! Struggling with his emotions, Fullmetal sighed and then jumped slightly at the next roll of the thunder that come through, feeling Roy's arms tighten around him a bit.

"Uhm... I guess... you can let me go now," Ed mumbled. "Does that mean you aren't going to be scared anymore?," he heard the Colonel smirk in the darkness. Gritting his teeth, the boy pushed away from his superior and crawled out of the warm lap. "I "really" hate you... so much," he grounded out and made his way to the one-man bed, pulling over the covers upon his head, the surge of mortification, anger, and hate pulsed through him hotly. He squeezed his eyes shut, baring his teeth, curling up in a ball. He held himself tightly, his automail hand squeezing his arm. '_What's wrong with me?! I don't... I really don't need this...'_ The storm raged all night long and Roy Mustang never came to bed.  
--

Morning came, bleak and gray and went along into the late afternoon.  
And his leg and arm ached with the barametic pressure from the storm front that was going to come in soon. Groaning some, he punched a little bit on his shoulder and tried to finish his report for Central on his assignment. The Colonel was not in the hotel room, probably off at a bar, womanizing some slut. _'He better NOT bring her here,'_ he thought grumpily, taking his pencil and balancing it on his upper lip, ember eyes bored. He glanced slowly around the room and sighed. He stood and walked to the unmade bed, flopping down in the cool sheets. As he settled down, he raised his arms over his head, tucking them behind his head. He wiggled his bare feet and rocked them back and forth, humming some song that ran through his head. _'Bored... so bored... ugh. What am I going to do?'_

His thoughts flitted to last night, perched in Roy's lap, the smell of a smoky essence and colonge filling his memory. Blinking, Ed felt his heart flutter and something roll in his stomach. What WAS that? Pressing his lips together, his eyes fell some, his skin warming at the press of the sturdy chest of Roy pressed against him. It was... different. He felt his skin grow hot and something in his lower regions coil hotly. Supressing a small moan, Ed felt sick now. _'No, no, no... don't like men. It's just part of puperty... it's just a thing. It'll pass over. It's gotta...,' _he ranted in his mind. In the distance, he heard the lolling thunder coming in. The smell of rain even seeped into the room, cool and clean-smelling, mingling with the warmth from the heater. Ed stretched out on the bed, curling up like a cat. He was comfortable for some reason... the storm came in, the rain pelting down. The blonde glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was only 10:30 in the evening. Roy would stay out for at least another two hours. Bitting his lip, he sat up and shucked off his black tank-top and shivered slightly. _'... only this once... I'm going to do this... while it's still in my mind.'_

He laid back down and closed his eyes, replaying last night in his head and he ran his flesh hand down his hard chest lightly, feeling the chisled planes and bumps. He brushed his fingers over his nipples, making his breathing come quicker. Ed's head fell back on the pillow as it trailed down towards the place where it ached the most in his leather pants. This was wrong in his mind, but teen instincts gently lead him on as he cupped himself, making him gasp in pleasure. He thought of Roy over him, hovering, watching with those endless dark eyes, strands of ebony hair falling in them. That slow smirk crawling over the handsome face... guiding his hand... murmuring encouragment. The room seemed to get hotter, or was it just him? Quickly unbuckling his belt and undoing his zipper, Ed reached in his boxers and pulled out his now full erection, swiping his hand over it in one pull, earning a long groan out from him. He ran a thumb over the weeping head, making his back arch off the bed. Gritting his teeth, the boy tossed his head to the side, fisting his cock tightly, his hips rocking with the motion. Tension was building up in his groin, more images of Roy ghosting a gloved hand over his body, pressing gently against his hips... Ed touched his hips with his metal hand, mewling at the sensation. Sweat began to form on his body as he worked his member, his fingertips brushing over his heavy-ladden sack. His breath hitched as he did that. That did it- he had to come. Gripping himself hard, he jerked off clumsily, not noticing that he was panting Roy's over and over in a lust-dipped mantra. The room seemed to have rose up in temperature as Ed neared his climax. He took both hands and wrapped them around his cock and tossed his head back, hips off the bed, his mouth opened in a silent cry as he threw one more image in his mind:

Roy near his ear, lowling speaking, his breath hot.  
"Do it. I'm watching you."

Stars burst behind his eyes as he came long and hard, the creamy substance covering his automail and flesh hand and abs. The heat intensified ten fold and exploded around him, making Ed fall back down on the bed, panting, his body on fire. His cock laid limp in his hands and he laid there, basking in his state. Lazily, he brought his real hand to his mouth and licked his palm some, the salty ting on his tonuge bitter but somewhat intriuging. He always imagined what it would taste like... his member twitched some in arousal. Sighing contently, the boy opened his eyes in the dim-lit room, now noticing that the storm had passed and light rain drizzled outside. Ed yawned largely and wanted to sleep, but...

"Interesting show there, Fullmetal," came the drawling voice, cool but deep.

_'Oh... shit...'_

Ed couldn't move. He was frozen on the bed. The heat that was in the room seemed to overflow even more now that the Flame Alchemist stood before him, arms crossed over his military jacket, his eyes blazing as he took in the sight of the shocked blonde. "Uh... I can-uhm... explain?," he squeaked out, mortified. "That you're sprawled over the bed, dick out, and oh, yes... I remember now... calling out my name?," grinned Roy, obviously pleased with himself. Ed felt his body begin to tremble under that gaze. That he just "knew" that he was blushing. Suddenly, the wheels in his head started turning. Roy knew he was doing this? But how...? Unless-

"You... you were watching me, weren't you?! From the window?!," he yelped, sitting up. Roy ran a hand through his dark locks, a common gesture he always did. "Couldn't help it. I thought I'd come back from the bar, rest a little, but guess what, Fullmetal? You were all I thought about today," the Colonel said lowly, walking towards the bed. Ed's eyes grew wide and he hid himself, scooting away from the tall figure. "I can't say I didn't enjoy myself either. It was quite... amusing in the sense, but very... very... exhilirating," Roy finished, leaning down, staring deep into those golden eyes, his own intense. "Is... is that why the room temperature-"  
"Went up? Very good, Fullmetal. You do learn things," the man smiled slowly and reached for him. Ed sat still as the hand cupped his chin, scared to breath, move, or blink. What was this? This was not his commanding officer... this was someone else. Another side of the Colonel he had never seen. All rational thoughts buzzed in his mind, but he ignored them and drowned in those liquid pools of onyx. He dropped his facade, his pride; carnal lust over-coming him. He opened his mouth, a small request emitting from them:  
"Kiss me..."

Roy's grip tightened slightly on the boy's chin and he ducked his head, capturing the sweet lips with his own. That's all it took for him. Ed's arms went around the thick neck of the Colonel and pressed against him, mouth opening to run his tonuge over the man's lips, wanting entrance in. He needed to feel the heat... the agonizing heat... Roy complied happily, their tonuges dueling for dominance, wanting to feel more of each other. Ed swiveled his head, gaining better access, making Roy purr in the back of his throat in approval. He pulled back before nipping at the full bottom lip. "Hmmm, you're quite good at this, Edward... since when did you know how to kiss?"  
"Oh, first name basis, huh, Flame Prick?," the blonde muttered, nuzzling his nose underneath the skin of Roy's neck, inhaling that familiar scent, his hands crawling underneath the thick jacket to touch the thin layer of fabric, heat radiating off of the sturdy chest. Roy made a "hmm" sound and crawled on top of the boy, feeling Ed's awakened arousal against his thigh as he yanked off the flimsy tank top Fullmetal wore over his head, eyes roaming over the small, but muscled chest, his automail arm gleaming. Ed blushed darkly, turning his head away. "It's... not all that pretty, I know...," he muttered. Roy's face softened and he ran a fingertip down the scarring that met his bronze flesh. "No. I think it's more like... beauty. This is a momentum of your struggles, Edward... and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Not one... bit." The man leaned down and brushed his lips against the lining gently, a slight tremble vibrating against his mouth.

Looking up from the shoulder, the man watched Ed closely. He was panting deeply, his glowing. "You're a pain in my ass, but... thank you," he mumbled. Roy smiled a little and sat up, bringing up the boy with him. "Any reason you want to ask me why I'm doing this, Fullmetal?," Roy asked. Ed pressed his lips together and looked up at him from his bangs.  
"Cause you're in love with me?," he gandered, trying to be a little bugger. Silence stretched on until Roy embraced him, whispering, "Nailed that right on the head, didn't you, little person?" Ed bit back his anger and instead, growled low in his throat, pushing the man down on the bed, straddling him. "Yeah? Is that why now lately you've been a little bit more less of a bastard to me? I've watched you... staring at me in meetings, from a distance, making sure I call you when I'm away on assignment... so you can honestly say you fucking care?! Dammit, Mustang!! Don't toy with me... please!," he begged, swooping down to brusingly kiss the Colonel, his grip on the man's arms tightly, his hips slightly bucking against Roy's, making them both moan in each other's mouth. Roy was slightly amused by this change in Ed's behavior, but his feelings "were" true. He did care for Fullmetal... almost too much. Since he saw him the first time in Ressembol the night he and Al tried to bring back their mother with alchemy and he laid there in the Rockbelle's bed, a leg and arm missing. He knew his heart was Ed's, fully. Those strong-willed eyes held him down for nearly two years. And he was tired of waiting... tonight was it. Roy ran his hand up the supple back, his gloves sparking slightly at the contact. Ed moaned heavily into the kiss and parted, gasping for air as he arched into the touch, loosing himself in the Colonel's hands.

The hand found themselves into the golden hair, untying the braid as it fell past Ed's shoulders like liquid gold. Roy took a strand and pressed it against his lips. "Hmm... so this is how soft your hair is. Always wanted to know," he murmured, eyes finding their way to Ed's own. The boy looked away, frowning as the blush across his face deepend. "Piss off, Mustang," he muttered. Roy grabbed Ed and rolled over, once more on top of him. "Do you ever stop talking?," he asked and kissed along Fullmetal's jaw, hands working over the boy's hard stomach, tickling him some. Ed simply whimpered in the Colonel's mouth as the fingers deftly ran across his straining member that was left out in the open. Roy licked along the bottom lip and kissed his way down the chest, shrugging out of his military jacket. He looked up, watching Ed squirm on the bed, eyes shut tightly, lips pressed together. Grinning inwardly, he sat up, taking off the tight black shirt he wore, the heat kissing his body. Ed peeked and nearly gawked at the sight. He had always wandered what the man was like underneath that uniform just because. Now...

he knew.  
And it was _very_ nice.  
Broad shoulders, jutted collarbone, defined torso from fighting practice, a trim stomach that clearly showed a very nicely-formed six pack. No hair on him whatsoever, his skin a creamy ivory color that Ed wanted to taste. The gloves were gone, showing off smooth, long-fingered hands that were so gentle-looking. Licking his lips, the boy sat up, despite the Colonel's legs around. "So, Roy... is this how it's gonna be? We play around, fuck, and go back to our normal lives after this?," Ed ranted, eyes tracing over every detail in Roy's body, burning it in his memory if said occurrences _did_ happen. He couldn't waste this, even if it killed him to see the Flame Alchemist flirt with another woman, stay out late to drink and whore out to some slut, or even beat him to the ground in a battle... it would be all worth it for this "one night..."  
"No."  
Ed blinked and jerked his head up, eyes wide at the remark as Roy scowled at him. "You think I'd do this just because I wanted something? Good God, Fullmetal... you're dumber than I thought." Something ugly crawled in Ed's chest at the tone of the voice above him. Roy pushed the boy back and pulled down the restraining leather pants he wore and finally tore off the remaining of his own. Both of them stared at each other, breathing deeply, eyes hooded with something... _primal_... Ed wanted his release _now_, dammit! Narrowing his ember eyes, he stood up on his knees before the Colonel. "I'm not dumb... now, get over here and blow me, asshole," he growled out, pointing to his flagging erection. Swiftly, like a rough wind, Ed found himself pinned by his throat on the bed, a hot mouth engulfing his cock. A long cry escaped from his lips as Roy worked over him with drenched licks. He coated the turgid flesh; up one side and down the other, over the fleshy tip and dark veins. Roy stroked at Fullmetal's balls while gnawing gently at the head of his erection. Above him, the boy was panting heavily, his fingers tangling in the dark ebony hair that was below him, his mind reeling. _'Holy hell, this is happening... Roy-' _Ed let out a muffled shriek when the man opened his mouth and swallowed him achingly slow. Inch after inch disappeared, until the entire penis was jammed in Roy's waiting mouth. He began to suck, the insides of his cheeks squeezing the rigid cock tightly, pulling with a vacuum suction that was painfully tight to Ed, but he loved it all the same. He felt alighted and eager. Bucking his hips with the motion of Roy's mouth, the blonde wanted more, crying out his name. "Uhn... Roy! I-I want more...! Stop... ah, fucking with me!," he wailed. Roy peered up from his feasting, slowly licking the shaft, nibbling at the flared head, tasting the semi-salty precum. "You don't _want _me to fuck you, Edward?," came the smooth reply.  
A teasing finger found their way towards his hidden entrance, circling the opening lightly. Ed's head fell back harshly, his body breaking out into a fevered sweat and goosebumps, the burning emotion in him wanting to erupt; it was painful.

Roy continued to play with Ed's arousal, cradling his sack, making Ed's wail echo off the walls. Pleased with himself, Roy sucked faster, harder, teasing the slit for more of the blonde essence. The boy nearly flailed off the bed, the tight hot coil in the bottom of his belly overflowing to the brim now. "More... more, more, more, more! Nnhhhggg! Aaahhh... Roy!!," he screamed when two fingers slipped inside of him easily, pumping in and out languidly. Roy was obviously thrilled by this, getting the Fullmetal all worked up. Roy looked up briefly and nearly lost himself at the sight of the boy. His illustrious blonde hair was a tangled mess, golden eyes smoldered into a dark bronze, face glistening, his mouth opened, his expression that was pain, lust, and want. His automail hand was twisting a nipple, his flesh one holding his body up some. Roy's already hardening member sprang to full attention at the sight. He must have him...

Deep-throating his golden boy, Roy flicked at a spot inside of Ed, making him shudder, moaning lowly. "One more... time... Roy...," he panted. Working his tonuge over the turgid pole, pulling hard at the sack, and poking at the spot at the same time, Ed went rigid, bending over, crying as he came harshly in his Superior's mouth, his hips jerking, spazzing. Lights blinked behind his eyes as he rode out his second orgasim that night. Ed swallowed after awhile, his limbs sated, mind blank. He went to lay back when he was roughly jerked up, turned around on his knees, and was entered from behind, causing his heart to skip a beat, eyes widened into shock, and his mouth opened in a silent shriek. _'Th-that... BASTARD!,'_ his mind screamed as he was then pounded into._ 'He must've lubed himself up pretty quick...' _Ed called out Roy's name repeatedly again, burying his head into the sheets as the Colonel's had his way with him. Roy was moaning along with Ed, the tightness wrapped around him, taut and silky. He couldn't help but snap his hips against Fullmetal, enjoying the sensation. He gripped the thin hips, the sounds of wet flesh ringing into their ears. Ed's anger dissipated and his cock sprang back to life. He met Roy's thrusts, with eager enthusiasm, heat building in the room again, agonizingly blistering, but both didn't care. The feeling of something deep inside him was amazing, hitting his prostate over and over. Ed leaned up, the angling hitting him even sweeter, and forced Roy to sit down where he rode the Flame Alchemist now, both of them groaning loudly at the sensation. "D-dammit, Edward! What are you-"  
"I'm... in control of this! Stand the... oh, God... 'fuck' down, Roy! Please... oh, please... ah... ah!"

The blonde let out a hoarse cry as a particularly rough thrust rocked him forward. Roy was doing him hard now, plunging in and out, eager to please the young alchemist in his lap. He could hear the slicked length slip in and out of Ed's stretched anus. He didn't care if he got hurt or not; nothing remained but this velvet-searing, screaming passion. He met Roy's thrusts, pushing himself roughly upon the man. Long fingers worked suddenly around Ed's erection, pumping him so fast he thought he would surely break. He could feel something churning and splintering inside of him. Fracturing like a light bulb. This is what he wanted... the feelings that he haunted over melted away in the boiling heat of the room into something else...

Roy was practically growling with pleasure. Ed was riding him, his constricting anal passage ingesting his turgid length. It was too much, this lust that was so intensely poignant. It crawled into him, shuddering and expanding, folding into itself. Somewhere, in a small pocket of rationality, he knew that he was being too rough. He was supposed to go slow, to be gentle, but Ed's tone was pleading and he was ordering him around. He knew it and couldn't stop it, this hysterical passion that was eating him. He rolled his hips, jabbing into Ed in tight, little circles. The boy responded, slamming down onto him, his ass slapping Roy's scrotum. Smooth cheeks were now tear-stained from the unyearning passion that Ed felt as he turned his head, arms raising to pull the man's head down, biting into Roy's neck, the sensitive skin just beneath his ear. His cock was so wet in the Colonel's hand as he yanked him almost violently.  
Once again their gazes met, eyes passion glazed. Ed found Roy's mouth and kissed him again, deep. One last series of stabbing shoves, feverish skin grinding, and it was too much. Ed came first, his body strung taut, creamy semen splattering over Roy's hand and the coverlet. He sobbed harshly, pulling away from Roy's mouth, biting his lips so hard that he drew blood. Watching the boy orgasm was more than enough for Roy. He shot copious amounts into him, gasping as sheer pleasure surged into him. It lasted an eternity and not long enough. Ed collapsed flaccidly against him, his body soft and sweaty as they fell on the bed, the heat extinguishing from the room, the cooling tempature returning.

Gentle pants and cries filled the room, mingling with the heady scent of sweat and sex. Occasionally, some sated limb would twitch as they attempted to steady their heavy breathing. Ed turned softly over towards the man, who laid there with eyes closed, face gentle. Raising up his hand, he touched the face, tracing over the fullness of the lips that had kissed him earlier.  
_'Ah, crap... Ed... don't think it. Don't even feel it...,' _he told himself. His heart was swelling with something. Scared, he bent his head and huddled towards Roy, fingers curling over the broad chest. A hand found its way in his sweaty hair, coaxing him to calm down. "What's wrong, Ed?"  
The boy lifted his head up, meeting the soft gaze of the Flame Alchemist. "Uhm... what... was-"  
"That? Sex. Of course."  
Ed pouted and buried his face into Roy's chest once more. "I _know_ that, Flame-Ass... I want to know if, uhh... that if we-"

"Are together now? Lovers?"  
Ed blushed darkly at the name and nodded some, his heartbeat going so fast, he thought he was going to have a seizure. "What do you want, Edward?," came the low question. "I want... you..."  
"How long did you feel like this?"  
"...awhile."  
"You don't I don't like men."  
"Neither do I!!"

A kiss was placed on his forehead, kind and sweet. "But I like you. I want you too. And that's all that matters"  
Ed wrapped his automail arm around Roy, pressing their bodies together. "You mean it?," he whispered, fear crawling through him. Roy lifted the childish face up once more, smiling wholly at him, no sarcaism or joking aside. "This is a promise that I can keep, Edward. I sincerely do. Now... shut the hell up and go to sleep," he ordered with a press to the lips and cuddled against the Fullmetal Alchemist, who gnashed his teeth angrily. Pouting, he slipped into a deep sleep, however, with a contented smile playing on his face.  
_'I'll keep that promise too, Roy.'  
--_

**Holy... mother... of... GOD! I'm done.  
-author passes out-  
I hope this was worthy to read. I put my TEARS, BLOOD, and SOUL into tttthhhiiissss!  
Thanks!  
--the moonlight carries the message of Love.--**

**_'Later Days...!'_  
SD**


End file.
